fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Introduction of a Mischievous Brother
After man looked upon Onibus town with a slight smile. "Hmm so this is the town my beloved sister decided to settle in". Thus man had orange hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing what looked like a school Uniform with the Inari crest on the outfit's back. "I guess I better check out her guild while I'm in the Area", He said walking through the town's west gate. While walking towards the guild hall he noticed a small shop and walked inside. "Hmm this looks like an interesting place." he said looking around the shop. The shop had several Magical pieces of Equipment. "Damn not enough..." Nagisa said looking at a nearby gloves. This draws Hiro's attention who instantly notices how pretty Nagisa is and wants a closer look so he walks up behind her. "Hmm gloves that would increase your strength you have a good eye there!" Hiro says. This causes Nagisa to jump slightly from the unexpected person walking up behind her. "Uh yeah but sadly I can't afford them right now." she says slightly sad. "Hmmm..." he says and then grabs the pair of gloves goes to the counter and buys them from the Cashier. "Here a pair of gloves for the cute lady." Hiro says to Nagisa as he walks over. "By the way do you know where the Koma Inu guild hall is?" He asks. "Oh umm yeah I'm one of the member's there I can guide you if you want?" she says blushing a little. -A few moments later at the Koma Inu guild hall entrance door- "Ahh thanks for guiding me here." Hiro says to Nagisa as he opens the guild hall doors. "Whoa, hi Nagisa!" Nova practically shouts as she pulls on her large dog's collar to stop him. "Who's your friend? Oh sorry I guess I should ask you since you're standing there! Who are you?" With all the grace of a swan Hiro quickly moved in front of Nova. "I am Hiro my dear, and what would your gorgeous name be my lovely lady?" Hiro says grabbing Nova's free hand and kissing it. "Oh, um, I'd be- I mean- I am Nova," she says, shocked by the blunt move. With a mischievous grin she nods to her dog who the sends a slobbery lick smack dab in the center of Hiro's face. "And this is Tiny." "And I'm Aiden." Aiden places his arm around Nova. He has a friendly smile but his eyes provide a sense of caution for Hiro. "Is there anything we can help you with today sir?" Aiden asked. "Nothing really I just came to check out the Guild my sister is in is all." Hiro said smiling at Tiny and petting the dog. "You have such a friendly dog what breed is he?". "Tibetan Mastiff crossed with Newfoundland," she replies as she places her arm around Aiden as well. "He's got the size of both, fluff from the Newfoundland, and bite when commanded from the Tibetan Mastiff." At this Tiny's ears flattened and he warily looked at the person petting him, waiting to see if Nova would give a command. "I see where did you find such a dog?" Hiro asked. As Hiro, Aiden, and Nova were talking, Nagisa slowly walked over and tried hugging Tiny. Ascending from the staircase, the guild master smiles brightly at the group she sees crowding the doorway. "Hiro! Glad you finally came to visit!" Samarra shouts as she makes her way to the door, her arms open wide for a hug from the taller man. "I see you already met some of my guild members here, and one of my favorite dogs of course!" Samarra says in a baby-like voice as she ruffles the ears of Tiny, who is being squished in Nagisa's hug. Scorpius just came up the stairs from training and saw that someone new was here. "Hey guys what's up?" He asked everyone. Strange. He has a symbol on his back that is similar to Miss Inari's. Oh well. "Sammi!!" Hiro says running over and hugging Samarra tightly slightly lifting her off the ground. "Yeah I'm in town for a little bit well more like I had to come this way so I thought I'd stop by for a little bit." He said. Nagisa kept hugging the soft Tiny. "Sooo fluffy". Tiny melted into Nagisa's embrace and thumped his tail loudly when the guild master pet him as well. He stared at the gathering and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Jabbing Hiro slightly in the ribs, Samarra says, "Hiro...I told you not to call me that anymore..." She laughs it off and pokes him in the ribs a bit. "Well I am so glad you stopped by then. You come to get another beating before you head back? You know I can take you down any time." She giggles and turns to Scorpius who just walked up. "Oh Scorpius, this is Hiro. Hiro, this is Scorpius. And I see you already met some of the other long time members." "Pffft like you could defeat me there's more of a chance that Kaze could defeat me then you!" Hiro said teasing his sis. "And hello Scorpius, By the way speaking of our cousin how's his wedding planning going? I would really like to meet the girl he is marrying." "Wait... Kaze? The girl he is marrying is right behind you." Scorpius said. "Wait, your cousin? Are you related to Miss Inari?" Scorpius looked lost. "Oh, I forgot that you guys didn't know!" Samarra laughs out. "Yup, Hiro here is my older brother!" She said with a large smile, giving the man a side hug. "Although he is only 2 years older than me...but Hiro is pretty busy being an apprentice to my dad, so I don't get much time to see him anymore. Hiro is training to be the next head of the Inari Family." She says, proud of her brother's accomplishments. "Yeah dad can be a slave driver but for the time being he's allowing me to travel around a bit. Although I do have to run errands for him." Hiro said hugging his sis back. "Although personally I think dad Praises Sammi here more. By the way, Sammi here is my sparring partner and our abilities are usually evenly matched although that's because I hold back." Nagisa was still busy hugging Tiny she didn't even notice that her Fiancé was mentioned. "In your dreams bro! You are only trying to seem high and mighty in front of my guild. But I would say we are pretty evenly matched most of the time." Samarra says with glee, although a competitive edge can be heard peeping through. "So what did you want to do while you were here Hiro?" ",I stay in town for a bit to see our cousins wedding then maybe spar a few of your Guilds mages I've heard they are quite strong" Hiro says. "Maybe we could spar a bit later too." "A Spar sounds fun. I'm down for one if you ever want one Hiro!" Scorpius said volunteering. "Hmm from reports and what I've heard from my cousin you are a Water Mage not the best fit for sparring against nor that I'm weak against water it's just water really can't stop Lightning." Hiro said looking at Scorpius. "Although it wouldn't mean it be easy for me just my Magic has an advantage against yours." Nagisa finally stopped hugging Tiny. "You Are so fluffy Tiny and hmm I'd spar but you would have to give me an hour or two i have To check up on Kaze and Mizu." "Lightning has an advantage to water? I do believe I know of a few tricks to turn that back onto you if you aren't careful." Scorpius said grinning with anticipation. "Scorpius is right big bro, a lot of the mages here have honed their abilities to help combat natural disadvantages. That's what makes my guild so strong; we are always fighting to improve! And I haven't given you a good lesson in awhile Hiro, I would enjoy a quick spar. Let's see what dad has taught you and if you're ready to take over the head of the family." Samarra says joking with her brother as she pretends to stretch. Scorpius started to stretch as well. "Although I just finished my training for the day, I still have enough strength to take you down ha!" Scorpius said, cockier than normal. "Who do you want to go at first Hiro?" "Hmm but it has been awhile since we have sparred sis and you know I'm not one to be lazy so I've grown in my Magic " Hiro says stretching a little himself. "And since I'm in a good mood I won't hold back". He slowly releases some of his Magic. He seemed to be in a competitive mood now.